


Hormones and Babies

by perp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female John Watson, Impregnation, Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Birth, Mummy kink, Omega Joan, Pregnancy, Size Kink, Vaginal Birth, a tiny hint of voyeurism, also a bit of age play?, basically just a bunch of impregnation/pregnancy/birth kinks, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perp/pseuds/perp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan try for a baby... and succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just omega!verse and pregnancy kink stuff (heat, impregnation, pregnancy, and birth). I've been looking for some fanfics that would fit into the fem!John omega!verse categories, but I haven't found a lot, so I thought I'd start making some of my own for those who want it as much as me. Also, this is my own take on omega!verse. Some parts may be like others, and some might not be.
> 
> Please know that I am American, so I'm not very familiar with a lot of British lingo or how to spell the UK English way. Plus this isn't beta'd, so forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors. There are a few characters mentioned that I didn't put in the tags, but they aren't that relevant or important to the story, so that's why I didn't feel the need to mention them. I'm kind of an AO3 virgin. I've read a lot on here, but I've never posted anything of my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♥

Joan woke up at fuck-my-life o'clock in the morning to Sherlock's hand lightly slapping the side of her face.

"What," she groaned into her pillow.

"I've been awake for three hours listening to you snore and I'm growing quite bored. You've slept long enough, wake up."

"Oh for christ's sake, Sherlock, what the hell do you expect me to do? You're always bored."

"Actually, I was thinking we could talk about that conversation we had a few nights ago. You know, the one you said we'd talk about the next morning but then said you were too busy to think about it?"

Joan rolled over and blinked her eyes open, giving him her full attention.

"I would like to know if you've come up with some kind of answer," he said.

"Sherlock..." She sighed. "I don't know, do you think we're ready? Do you think _you're_ ready? Like, really ready? You still have your toxic experiments sitting on the kitchen table, and you like to chase criminals for a living. You love this dangerous life, and I don't want you to have to give it up."

"I wouldn't have to give it up completely. Sure, the life-threatening cases would have to stop, but I think you and I can both agree that I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime. As for the other cases, Lestrade could text me the details and I could work on them without even leaving the flat. And my experiments can be put away out of reach or tossed out. I promise, no fumes." Sherlock glanced around the room and exhaled softly, looking Joan in the eyes. "I can't guarantee I'd be the world's best father, but I damn well want to try."

Joan bit her lip. She thought back to the night when he asked her, when all she wanted to do was shout yes, but she knew she couldn't just make decisions as big as that in a second. It'd been almost a week, and the answer she wanted to give was still the same, but she was still slightly worried.

"Please, Joan. Let's have a baby." The look in his eye was sincere and pleading. The worry left her, and she knew her answer.

"Yes." 

 

■ ■ ■

 

Now, they wait. Joan's next heat was about two weeks away, so they had time to prepare. They visited a doctor to make sure they were both healthy, that Sherlock was virile enough and Joan was fertile, and it pleased them to hear that they were. Joan made sure to stop her birth control and suppressants, and they got their room set up for her heat.

Sherlock sent a text and a mini-fridge arrived within an hour of that same text. He set it up beside their bed and stuffed it full of bottled water. Then, he hid a variety of snacks under the bed. He informed Mrs. Hudson of Joan's impending heat, and asked her if she'd provide meals between couplings, which she responded with, "Of course, dear."

Once the fans had been set up, there's enough food in the room, and the sheets smelled like nothing but them, Joan felt ready.

 

■ ■ ■

 

It hit her like a train.

Sherlock and Joan were in the kitchen throwing out the remains of Sherlock's unwanted/finished experiments. Only a few hours after waking up, she felt a dull ache in her lower abdomen and at the end of her spine. It got worse within minutes, and she had to grip the table and breath deeply to cope. She knew her scent would start to change to Omega-in-heat soon, but that would only happen once she started-

Her thoughts silenced when she felt herself leak into her underwear. _Fuck._  

Joan looked up and saw Sherlock, nostrils flared, eyes dilated... "Joan," he whispered shakily.

The next thing she knew, she was being carried off quickly in his arms, finding comfort in his scent.

"You smell delightful, Sher-"

He kicked the door open (Joan's Omega moaned at his aggression), and threw her on the bed. Then, he went to the windows, making sure they were locked and drew the shades closed. He turned on a small fan in the corner. _I'll turn the rest on later when we're done with the first round,_ he thought. He glanced at the mini-fridge and took note that everything was accounted for, and that they were ready for this. As soon as he was naked against Joan, he'd be completely in his Alpha, so he needed to make sure everything was there before he lost his mind.

Joan's moan brought him back to the situation at hand. She was laying on her back in the middle of the bed, her top half already naked as she worked to removed her jeans and underwear. Sherlock growled and leaped towards her, practically ripping the clothes off her lower half. He situated himself between her legs and attacked her neck. He planted kisses everywhere he could reach, and sucked on the spot on her neck her knew drove her wild.

"Oh, _Sherlock._ "

Joan ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth traveled downward, his lips leaving a trail of love bites down her chest. Once he reached her breasts, he began licking teasingly at her left nipple, lightly squeezing her right between his fingers. Joan moaned loudly, gripping the back of Sherlock's hair as he continued teasing her. His mouth latched onto the other breast, groaning deeply into it. He imagined a baby doing the same, watching it suckle from Joan, making little noises as it took her milk into it's mouth. The thought sent blood straight to his groin. 

Sherlock growled and popped of her breast and continued his journey downward. He bit lightly around her stomach, knowing this was one of the last times he would see it so flat. "You're going to get so big," he moaned into her belly. "I'm going to stuff you so full of my babies, you won't even be able to walk through most of your pregnancy."

Joan groaned and tilted her head to the side, grabbing a corner of the pillow her head rested on and biting it.

His mouth kept going down until it reached it's destination. He used both his hands to hoist her legs up so they were bent and out of the way. He kissed along her inner thighs, slowly getting to the spot he knew she wanted him in.

"Please, Sherlock," Joan moaned, thrusting her hips up towards his mouth.

"Please, what? What do you want? I want to hear you say it."

"Please fuck my pussy, Sherlock. Please. I want you so bad, I can't take it. I need your big fat cock in my cunt."

Sherlock groaned loudly. "God, you're such a cockslut." 

He dove for her wet heat, giving one, long lick through her folds. He sucked at her labia and circled her hole with his tongue. She tasted so good, better than anything he'd ever tasted. He could never get enough of her, of this moment. He kissed her clit, then took it in his mouth and sucked hard. As he did, he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, and groaned. Joan's moans only made him want to do it longer, but he knew she wouldn't be satisfied with this. 

He remembered he was still fully dressed. He lifted himself so he was kneeling and began to remove himself of his own clothes. He had to get off the bed and stand to remove his pants faster, but once that was finished he was right back between Joan's legs. He looked down at her. She had a bit of sweat on her brow and she was panting slowly. It was obvious she was trying to control herself as she stared hungrily at his member. Finally, she'd had enough.

Joan flipped over and stuck her ass in the air so she was on display for Sherlock. She began to move her hips from side to side slowly, teasing him. "Fuck me, Sherlock," she moaned.

Sherlock pounced, grabbing onto her hips with both hands and dipping down taste her. She rocked back against him, silently asking for more. He pushed two fingers into her and moaned when he felt how wet she was. He slowly fucked her with his fingers, drawing them in and out along her walls. He pressed the pads of his fingers down onto her g-spot. Joan growled, her hips twisting around his fingers as he prepared her. 

Her breathing was harsh. Her mouth was hanging wide open as she moaned with every thrust. 

"Fuck, Sherlock..."

Her hole tightened around his fingers and he continued pumping them in and out of her. His mouth dove down to her ass and began to lick the hole he wasn't already playing with. His tongue circled the tight ring. He lapped at it like a dog, loving the sweet taste. 

"Oh god, Sherlock, please. Just fuck me already, I can't take it," Joan pleaded. She didn't want to come without a cock inside her.

Finally, Sherlock drew back, bringing his hand up to his mouth and cleaning Joan's juices off his fingers. Then, he took himself in his fist and lined himself up with her dripping hole. Joan moaned as he rubbed the tip between her folds and across her clit. He used her own lubrication to slick himself up. He stared down at her. Her face was pushed into the mattress, her knuckles white as she fisted the sheets. She was completely his, and he wanted her now.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he pushed himself all the way inside her with one thrust. Part of him knew Joan was going to be sore when this was all over, so he stayed still and let her adjust. When he heard Joan whining and pleading for him to start moving, he set his punishing pace.

Sherlock was relentless inside her, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as he pounded into her tight, wet heat.

"I love fucking you like an animal," Sherlock breathed. "You're my little breeding bitch. I'm going to fuck you until you can't speak and you're stuffed full of my seed."

Joan moaned loud. "Give it to me, Sherlock. I want your hot come in my pussy. I want you to give me babies. Fuck me..."

At that, Sherlock's pace increased. His balls slapped obscenely against her as he rode her. 

"You're so fucking tight," he groaned.

Joan squeezed her walls around him in response, pulling a growl out of Sherlock. She could feel herself getting close with every thrust of his cock. Her breathing became labored as she was tipping over the edge. 

"I'm gonna come," Joan breathed.

Sherlock leaned over her and reached an arm around to play with her clit.

"Come then. Come right on my fucking cock. I want to feel that cunt tighten around me." 

He rubbed her clit in circles as she was reaching her peak.

"Oh god..."

Sherlock smirked. "That's it. Come on." He bit down on her neck, causing her to buck her hips as she was sent flying over the edge.

"SHERLOCK!"

Joan came, lubricant squirting out of her and onto Sherlock's pelvis and thighs. He continued to ride her through her orgasm as he felt himself starting to go over the edge. The noises he was making were familiar to Joan, and she knew he was about to finish. 

"Yeah, Sherlock," she panted. "Come inside me. Please, baby. Come."

She rocked back against him as she felt the girth of his knot inflating.

Sherlock couldn't hold back anymore. When he felt like he was about to explode, he shoved his knot deep within Joan, moaning at her pleasured shout. Her walls rippled around him as he began painting her womb with his seed. He hated that the first round was always the quickest, but damn did that feel good...

Joan milked him as he spilled himself inside her. She circled her hips, his knot rubbing up against the right places inside her.

Sherlock watched as her hips worked, still groaning and coming in little spurts. "You like that? Fucking yourself on my knot? Tell me how it feels."

"It's so big, Sherlock. It feels so good inside me. _Fuck._ " 

He growled and draped himself over her back, wrapping his arms around her hips as he began grinding his knot around inside her.

"You're such a good girl, Joan," he whispered in her ear. "Taking so much of my seed into your pussy... I wonder how long it'll take until you start making babies for me. Your womb is probably working right now. You may be pregnant already. You must be so full..."

She moaned. "I'm so stuffed. I don't think I can take anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode."

Sherlock put a palm to her belly. "I can't wait to see you big and round. I want to watch you as you waddle around the flat. You'll get so big, the only thing you'll be able to do is sit and wait to give birth. I bet you'll like that too, won't you? You'll like shoving my big, fat babies out of your tight, little hole. You'll be so exhausted by the time the last baby comes, you'll just lay there and beg me to pull it out of you."

She arched her back, pushing her belly into his palm as she neared another orgasm. "I bet my tits will get pretty big as well. So many babies to feed, I might have to be milked in order to get some relief before they're born. I think I'd prefer it if you'd suckle me."

Sherlock came again inside her at the thought of latching onto her full breast and emptying her. He thinks Joan's milk would taste amazing.

"Oh god, Sherlock," she moaned, moving her hips faster. "Your knot is so good..." 

Sherlock moved the hand that wasn't on her belly to her clit and began rubbing her in time with her movements. 

"Oh, Sherlock! _OH GOD!_ " 

Joan's passage squeezed with her orgasm, which made Sherlock groan and come for the millionth time. 

They were both a mess, covered in lubricant and sweat. He rested his head gently on Joan's back and closed his eyes. All they had to do now is wait for the knot to go down so they could take a little break until Joan was ready again. He was already excited for the second round.

"I love you, Joan."

"I love you too."


	2. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've made the babies, now it's time to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any errors.

Joan insisted on waiting two weeks to take a pregnancy test. Sherlock fussed about it, saying they could take one after a week, but she won that argument in the end. She just wanted to make sure they waited long enough so there was a higher chance of the tests being accurate.

When the two agonizing weeks passed, Sherlock went out and bought four pregnancy tests. Jane complained saying she wasn't sure she'd be able to make enough pee for four tests.

"You can take one now, since you have to go now. Don't look at it though, put it in the cabinet in the bathroom. I'll make sure you drink plenty of liquids throughout the day, and you'll continue taking the tests and putting them away until the last one is taken, then we can look at all of them together."

Joan sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with him, so she complied. She took the first test and hid it, and drank all the water and juices Sherlock gave her all day.

When the last test was taken, she put it in the cabinet and waited with Sherlock for three minutes in their bedroom.

Sherlock's leg was bouncing up and down. He was obviously anxious to see the results.

"If I'm not pregnant, we'll try again, right?"

"Right, but I'm almost 100% certain you're pregnant, so we don't need to think about that now."

Joan snorted and looked at her watch. Three minutes had passed.

They both stepped into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Sherlock pulled out the four tests which Joan had turned upside down.

He inhaled deeply and turned them over. His eye widened and he stared at Joan.

"What? What is it, am I pregnant?" She snatched the tests from him and her mouth parted slightly. 

"Oh my god, Sherlock." They were positive.

She looked up, the smile on her face only widening when she saw Sherlock. He was still staring at her, obviously in a state of shock. His eyes were sparkling with tears that wouldn't fall.

Joan giggled. "You're going to be a daddy, Sherlock."

He smiled, his cheek finally wetting as a tear fell from his eye. He nodded at her.

She brought her hand up to wipe the tear away, and he put his own hand over hers and pressed it to his cheek.

"I love you, Joan," he breathed shakily.

"I love you too."

 

■ ■ ■

 

The first few weeks of Joan's pregnancy seemed to fly by. They'd told everyone about it.

Mrs. Hudson screeched and nearly tackled the couple. Lestrade blinked for a few minutes and chuckled his congrats. Mycroft's eyes widened into another dimension and both Sherlock and Joan just walked away laughing. Molly blushed, obviously thinking about what has to happen in order to get pregnant, and she shyly hugged them both. Sherlock's parents just breathed, "Finally." Joan's parents stared sternly at Sherlock but eventually said congratulations. Everyone else was just mildly delighted and told them to let them know when the baby or babies arrive so they can meet them. 

Then the day came when they had to get a scan to find out how many were in there and possibly what the genders were. Sherlock was certain there was more than one, because Joan's belly was bigger than usual. 

"Maybe I'm just fat," she said as Sherlock opened the door to the doctor's office.

He rolled his eyes, "You're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference."

They were ushered into a room of their own and Joan smiled politely when the doctor entered.

"Okay, Joan. Just lean back and we'll put this goo on your belly so we can take a look."

Joan did as the doctor asked and was pleasantly surprised that the goo stuff wasn't as cold as people in movies say it is. The lights were turned off and the doctor pressed the probe against her belly. Soon there was a bunch of weird noises coming from the machine next to her, and the screen lit up with Joan's insides.

"Before I continue, would you guys like to know the sex?"

"Yes, if you can," Sherlock said. "But we really just want to know how many there are."

The doctor moved the probe around some more. "Well, let's count together, shall we?"

Her finger pointed to the screen. "One..." The probe moved. "Two... Three..." It moved one more time. "And four. You have four babies it seems. Congrats."

Sherlock's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "F-... four?"

"Yes, sir. That's what it looks like. And the sex of each one? That's a boy, that's a boy... that's a boy and... that's a... girl!"

He swallowed, looking down at Joan who was still staring at the screen, her eyes full of tears. "Four," she whispered.

"Alright, well I'm going to go print out some scans for you two and I'll be back in a moment." The doctor turned the lights on. "There are some tissues next to you that you can use to wipe that goo off your stomach."

 _Four babies,_ Sherlock thought. He was speechless. Joan looked up at him. They stared at each other until finally he closed the gap between them and kissed her. He pulled her into a hug and she giggled. "You're going to get this... shit on you. Let me wipe it off."

She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Then she grabbed another one and cleaned herself before pulling her shirt back down.

"I thought maybe you'd have two or maybe three but... four, Joan," Sherlock breathed.

Before she could respond, the doctor had returned with the scans. 

"Have you guys thought about your birth plan at all? You have some time, but it's nice to know what's going to happen before it actually happens."

Joan looked from the doctor to Sherlock then back to the doctor and said, "We wanted to do a home birth, just Sherlock and I. We hadn't thought about how many babies there were going to be, so we know it's more dangerous now. We'd still really like to do it at home though."

"Every birth is dangerous. A lot can happen, even in a hospital. It's not unheard of for a couple to want to birth alone, especially since an Alpha can be very territorial during that time. One thing I would recommend though, is that you have someone close to you that can intervene in case of emergency. It would have to be someone you're comfortable with, like a family member or a very close friend. Of course, you could always call an ambulance if you believe you or your children are in serious need of medical attention. Once the babies are born, you will need to visit the hospital for a check-up."

Joan nodded. "I think we should go home and talk about it some more, then we'll call you once we've figured it out."

"Okie dokie then." The doctor stood up from her chair. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." Sherlock helped Joan stand up and held the door open for her as they left.

He stared down at the scans in his hand. 

"Four."

 

■ ■ ■

 

They decided they still wanted a home birth despite how many babies were on the way. Joan was deathly afraid of hospitals, and she would feel much better giving birth in her home where she felt comfortable. Now they just had to make sure everything was safe enough.

The doctor was right when she said they'd need someone that could intervene in case of emergency, and there was only one person that both Sherlock and Joan felt comfortable enough with.

Joan stood outside Mrs. Hudson's door and knocked. She'd sent Sherlock off on a case, wanting him to experience it a few more times before the babies came and he had to stay home with her. 

The door opened and Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Hello, dear. Come in. You're getting big, how far along are you now? It couldn't have been _that_ long since you told me you were expecting." 

Joan stepped it and put her hands on her stomach. "I'm actually almost about 3 months." She chuckled when she saw the shocked look on Mrs. Hudson's face. "That's what I was here to talk about."

"You look much bigger than 3 months. I know it's normal for an Omega to have more than one baby, but you look like you've got at least ten in there," Mrs. Hudson said as she sat down with Joan on the couch.

Joan laughed. "Ten... not quite. It's more like four."

Mrs. Hudson clapped. "Four! Oh, dear, congrats!" She leaned over an hugged Joan.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Four is going to be a lot to handle but I'm sure we can do it." She shuffled in her seat. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Mrs. Hudson nodded. "And what's that?"

"I was wondering... Well Sherlock and I really want to have a home birth, but the doctor said it's best that we have someone around to intervene. Like, just in case something goes wrong, you know?" Mrs. Hudson nodded again. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to help if we needed you? We want to do everything else ourselves, but if for some reason something happens, can you help?"

Mrs. Hudson lit up. She squealed and brought her fists to cover her mouth as she wiggled around in excitement. "Of course, dear! I'd love to!"

Joan smiled wide. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Even though she hated asking her for so much all the time, she believes that secretly Mrs. Hudson loves bending over backwards to take care of Joan and Sherlock. They're like the children she never had.

Mrs. Hudson makes tea and they chat for hours about what the babies will look like, how cute they'll look in their little onesies, ect. Joan was happy to have someone there that she could depend on. She had Sherlock, of course, but he wasn't really one for giggling over cutesie baby stuff.

She sipped her tea and laughed with Mrs. Hudson.

 

■ ■ ■

 

The months passed by and Joan got bigger and bigger. Sherlock was constantly caressing her bump, taking every chance Joan would give him to apply lotion to her middle. He would hum against her and talk to the children inside her as if they could understand what he was saying. Joan had never seen him talk so softly or sweetly. She saw the father in him in those moments, and it almost brought a tear to her eye. 

They turned Joan's old room into a nursery, though she said she wanted the babies to sleep in their room for the first couple of months. She said she felt like they'd be safer that way, and it'd be easier to take care of them in the middle of the night.

Joan's belly didn't stop growing. By the seventh month, she was struggling to walk on her own. Sherlock had to hold onto her everywhere they went. In public there were other Omegas beaming at her, wishing they could take her place. There were Alphas staring hungrily at her, all of which Sherlock growled at. There were elderly couples who would look and smile sweetly, thinking about the times when they were young and in love. But no matter who was looking, Sherlock would never let any of them close to Joan. They all stared at her stomach, but none of them would get near enough to touch before Sherlock held her possessively and bared his teeth at them. Joan would always pretend to be mad at him for being overly protective, but the Omega in her loved that she was all his and only his.

Once she was eight months, Joan couldn't leave the house. The doctor recommended that she stay in bed most of the day and conserve her energy for the birth which was coming very soon. The only thing she was allowed to do was help Sherlock build the nest. They grabbed every cloth that had each other's scent on it and covered their bed and the floors with them. _Everything had to be soft,_ Joan thought. Every so often she would switch around some of the cloth, which Sherlock knew was normal. He'd read in the baby books that it was natural for the mother to want every part of the nest to be perfect, so she would often change parts of it until she was satisfied.

Sherlock loved watching her waddle. They installed some safety rails along the walls like the ones at the hospital so Joan wouldn't have to be completely dependent on Sherlock and she could walk short distances by herself. Joan held on to them as she slowly made her way around the house. She had to stop every so often to catch her breath. She would put a hand on her back and push her belly out, which sent blood straight to Sherlock's groin as he watched her. He hated seeing her in any kind of pain, but he had to admit seeing her struggle with the weight of the children he put inside her was very sexy. 

Joan needed back rubs and foot rubs constantly, and Sherlock didn't mind giving them. She would sit at the end of the bed with him behind her. He'd rub lotion up and down her spine and pay special attention to her lower back. That was another thing he'd learned in the baby books, that the lower parts of her were always the achiest. To make it better, he'd whisper in her ear how wonderful she looked, how much he loved seeing her so full of his babies. Sometimes that would result in sex.

And boy did they have sex. Joan needed it almost as much as she needed back rubs or foot rubs. Anything would set her off and make her wet, and she wouldn't leave Sherlock alone until she got what she wanted. He was nervous about making love to her because he thought he might hurt the children, but every time he mentioned his worries Joan would roll her eyes and say it was fine. He settled on having her doggystyle or on her side. He loved to rub her belly and whisper sweet things in her ear until she climaxed. The babies always kicked when she came.

Her breasts grew impossibly large. She was constantly wiping her nipples because of the milk dripping out of her. Sherlock stared when she asked him to go buy her a breast pump. Part of him was angry. _He_ wanted to help relieve her. He didn't want some machine to have those privileges. At the same time though, he knew it would look so hot to she her being milked without even having to lift a finger.

He finally gave in and bought her one, but she never let him watch her when she pumped. She was always too shy, so she went and hid in the bedroom or in the bathroom away from him until she'd gotten her relief. But one day when Sherlock was out on his last case, he came home early only to find Joan asleep in her chair with the breast pumps still working. He got closer, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. He sat in his own chair and stared at her chest. He watched as the ends of her tits were suckled by the machine. The bottles were almost full. She was being milked like a cow right in front of him.

His arousal got the better of him, and soon he was unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard cock. He spit in his hand and began pumping himself. The pure thought of Joan waking up and seeing him masturbating to her being milked made him groan quietly.

He wanted her to cradle him like a baby and let him suckle on her. He could imagine her whispering to him.

"That's it, Sherly," mind-Joan would say. "Take everything you need from Mummy's breast. Don't stop until you're full, baby."

He would make little noises like a newborn against her to make her drop more milk for him. He'd caress her giant belly full of his own children as he took what was intended for them.

"Does Mummy taste good, baby? You like that?"

Sherlock would look up at Joan innocently and nod.

"Yeah, you like Mummy's milk, don't you? Such a good boy."

By now he was fisting his cock relentlessly. He wondered if Joan would ever do something like that for him. He wished she wasn't so shy.

His breathing became labored as he got closer to the edge. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until just now. He opened them and took another look at Joan. She was still fast asleep, the machine was still going. He let his head fall back against the chair.

"Come on, little Sherly," mind-Joan moaned. "Finish up now. Mummy's getting achy. Come on."

Before he could think about it, he came all over himself.

"Uh oh. Looks like Baby messed himself," mind-Joan giggled at him.

He closed his eyes and chuckled a little himself before looking up again towards real-Joan. _Still asleep,_ he sighed to himself inwardly. He reached over to the table and grabbed a tissue to try to clean himself. He'd have to completely change and wash his clothes, but it was totally worth it.

Sherlock eventually stood and turned off the device Joan was attached to and gently pulled it away from her when it finally stopped sucking her. He picked up the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her. He kissed her forehead and headed to their bedroom to change. 

Joan smiled and opened her eyes. _That kinky fucker._

 

■ ■ ■

 

Joan finally hit nine months, but she didn't go into labor on her due date. It was actually almost a week and a half later when her water broke.

 

■ ■ ■

 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHERLOCK. GO CALL THE DOCTOR AND TELL HER I WANT THEM CUT OUT," Joan shouted. She was fed up with the aches and pains, and she was ready for the pregnancy to be done with.

"Joan," Sherlock said, trying to speak as softly and sweetly as he could. "The babies will come soon. You just have to be patient. It's not unusual for multiples to take a bit longer to come."

"FUCK YOU," she spat. She struggled to turn over until she was completely facing away from him. 

Sherlock stood in the doorway of their room staring at Joan in their bed. He took deep breaths, trying to figure out what to say to her to make her feel better, but he couldn't. 

Joan groaned and tried to push herself into a sitting position. "Sherlock, help," she said weakly.

He rushed over to her side and sat her up so her feet were off the bed. 

She sat there staring at the wall blankly and Sherlock stood uncomfortably, wondering if she wanted him to help her stand up as well. He was about to ask when suddenly, she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock. I'm turning into one of those mothers who treats her mate like shit and makes them do everything for her. I'm so bossy and demanding but I can't help it. I'm so sorry, Sherlock, I'm so so sorry..." She continued to sob as she pressed her face into her palms.

"Joan," Sherlock breathed. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her rest against him. "You aren't bossy or demanding. There are a lot of things you can't do by yourself anymore, and I'm more than happy to help you out in any way I can. You're doing a lot more work than I am. You're carrying our children, you're creating new life for god's sake. You're amazing. I would never have the strength to do what you're doing. You don't complain very often, but even if you did you'd have every right to. Your body is changing, and I know everything hurts. I just want to try to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. You don't need to be sorry. Ever." He kissed her on the top of her head and rocked her.

"I-" Joan started, but was cut off by a strange feeling inside her.

"What? Joan?" Sherlock felt panic rising within him when he saw her face. She was looking down at her stomach, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

Then, Joan gasped and the sheets beneath her soaked as her water broke.

"Oh god," Sherlock gasped. "I u-uh I-... Uh... I'm going to uh... Joan-"

"That was just my water breaking, Sherlock, calm down. They're not going to just pop out of me. We have time. Go tell Mrs. Hudson to keep her ears open in case we need her. Get some towels ready, and put a bowl next to the sink for later when you need to fill it with warm water. Then get the clamps for the chords and some clean scissors. Also, grab the suction bulb to clean the baby's mouth and nose out with. And for fuck's sake, wash your hands. It looks like you have motor oil between your fingers, it's gross."

Sherlock blinked, swallowed, and did as he was told. They were going to have a bab- babies. 

 

■ ■ ■

 

Joan was completely naked on her knees in the bed, her head resting in her arms which were supported by the bed's headboard. She rocked her hips back and forth during contractions. She was about 6cm dilated now. Her long exhales would blend into moans as the contractions reached their peaks. They would always end with a quiet, breathy "ahhh". 

The last time Sherlock saw Joan's hips sway like that was during the heat they shared when she conceived their children. He thinks it's even sexier now than it was then, if that's even possible. His babies were currently shoving their way out of their mother, Joan, and that was enough to make him want to hide away in the bathroom and tug at himself until he came. But Joan needed him here, and she needed him focused. He wondered how focused he would be later when Joan actually delivered them. He'd read in books, and was also informed by their doctor that Omegas experience a lot of pleasure mixed in with the pain during the birthing process. He couldn't wait to see Joan writhing around on the bed with a child halfway out of her.

Right now though, Joan was feeling mostly pain. All she could feel was her overly stretched womb contracting and tightening inside her, and it didn't feel very nice. 

"Ah, Sherlock. Rub my back."

He crawled onto the bed and pressed both of his palms to the bottom of her back. He rubbed in circles, humming quietly with her during the contractions.

Minutes passed and Joan needed Sherlock to check how far she was. He looked at the chart they bought that was sitting on the bedside table, and pressed his fingers inside her. She was so wet. Labor caused Omegas to lubricate in preparation for the baby or babies. Joan hissed though, her cervix was very tender. He felt around until he finally told her, "You're about 8 centimeters."

"What?! Wasn't I just 6?"

"Yes, but now you're 8," Sherlock pulled out of her and cleaned his fingers off. He felt tempted to lick her juices off with his tongue, but he wanted to stay focused.

"If it's going that fast, you should probably go put some warm water in the bowl on the sink then. You sure Mrs. Hudson knows what's going on," Joan asked.

"If she didn't hear me before when I told her, I'm sure she knows now. The walls in this building are very thin."

Joan blushed as Sherlock left to get the warm water. She hoped she wasn't being too loud. She didn't even know what time it was, but it was still dark outside, so she didn't want to wake the entire neighborhood.

Before she could think about it any more, another contraction hit her. She struggled to turn around so she was in a semi-sitting position, her legs bent. She breathed deeply as she tried to get through this one. It seemed to be even worse than the previous ones, and she could feel the pressure of the first baby pushing down inside her.

Sherlock came back into the room and she requested that he get her more pillows to support her back. Once he'd done that and she was comfortable, she sat for a few minutes and breathed through even more contractions.

Then, she felt a twinge of pleasure as the baby entered her birth canal. "Sherlock, check me."

When he put his fingers inside her, he gasped. "I can feel a head I think. That's definitely a head."

Sherlock pulled his fingers out and scrambled to get the supplies closer to the bed. 

"Sherlock, calm down please. You're not helping," Joan said weakly.

"Sorry. I just don't want to mess this up."

"I know."

Sherlock looked at the two cribs which were big enough for two babies in each on the other side of the room. Soon their children would be sleeping there, and not in their mother. 

Joan's long moan broke him out of his thoughts. He turned back to her. The look on her face was definitely one of pleasure. 

"Oh my god, Sherlock. It's so big."

The last time he heard her say that was when she was sitting on his knot. 

"Fuck. It's coming." Joan took both her legs and pulled them up so they were at the sides of her large belly, and without warning, she bore down. 

Sherlock put a towel down where the baby would be coming out and dipped a smaller towel in the warm water. He squeezed the towel so most of the water dripped back into the bowel, and he placed the damp towel against her swollen hole. Omegas usually didn't tear during birth, but he wanted to take every precaution he could.

As soon as the contraction was over, another one came. Joan groaned and pushed again.

"That's it, Joan. Keep going."

Sherlock could feel something pressing against the towel, so he pulled his hand away and gasped. He saw a large, dark mass forcing itself out of her. He let the tips of his fingers brush over it, feeling it's soft hair. He almost started crying.

"Oh my _god_ ," Joan moaned as the baby began to crown. "That feels fucking-" She grunted, pushing. "Fantastic."

Her low moans got more and more high pitched as the head continued pushing out of her. "FUCK SHERLOCK!"

The head popped out, as did the rest of the body. A gush of lubricant and amniotic fluid followed as Joan came. Her body shook with her orgasm, and she looked down at Sherlock who had caught the baby as it slipped out. He was now cleaning it off, and after wiping it's face a little, it squealed and cried and coughed. Joan smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. Once Sherlock was done clamping and cutting the chord, he put the baby on Joan's chest.

"Did you check what it is," she asked as she lifted the flailing baby's leg.

"It's a boy. I believe he might present as an Alpha when he grows up." Sherlock stated proudly.

Joan chuckled. "So what do you want to name this one?"

Sherlock went and got the bag from the nursery which was sitting in the corner of the room and pulled out the four onesies with customized patches on the chest of each one. Three of them were blue and one was pink, and they all had different names stitched on their patches. He picked up the blue ones.

"Julian Augustus Holmes, Hugo Montgomery Holmes, or Benjamin Howard Holmes?" He lifted up the onesies for Joan to see.

"I like Julian for this one. What do you think," she asked the baby who'd quieted down. "Julian?" The baby opened his eyes and stared at her. Joan giggled. "Yeah, this is Julian."

Sherlock put the other onesies down on the bed and took Julian to clean him more thoroughly before putting him into his own onesie and wrapping him up in a blanket. Thankfully, it seemed he wasn't hungry just yet, so Sherlock placed him in one of the cribs so he could rest.

"Wait!"

Sherlock snapped his head towards Joan who's eyes were wide. "What, what is it," he asked, panicked.

"Did you check the time when he was born? I completely forgot about that part. _Shit._ "

He sighed in relief. He thought something was truly wrong. "Don't worry." He tapped his watch. "I saved the time in my Mind Palace. We'll write all of them down later."

Joan exhaled and closed her eyes. Sherlock started cleaning the bed around her for the next birth. He placed a clean towel under her and got a new bowl of warm water. He threw the dirty towels in the laundry basket and got new, clean ones and brought them back into the room.

Joan was breathing deeply, the contractions slowly starting up again. Her eyes still closed, she put both her hands on her belly and started rubbing in wide circles, as if to urge the babies to leave her womb. Her humming started when the contractions got worse, and she was soon moaning and breathing harshly as the pressure increased. 

Sherlock got into position again at the end of the bed and pressed his fingers inside. Sure enough, he felt a hard mass entering her birth canal, but he didn't need to tell her that because she could feel it. He knew that, because her face turned from pain to pleasure when the next contraction hit her.

" _Ooooh fuck, Sherlock. Holy shit._ "

Sherlock loved how she cursed when she was being pleasured. His cock began to harden in his pants as he watched her breathe deeply and moan.

"This one feels bigger. It's stretching me _so_ wide. It's like having your thick knot inside me." She moaned long and loud.

Sherlock looked down when he heard Joan make a high pitched groan. The head began parting her lips.

"Keep going, Joan. You're doing amazingly."

"Mmmmm can you see that baby, Sherlock? Look at it. You put that baby inside me and now it wants out. Oh my god it feels so good. You better fucking put more in me when I'm finished birthing these. I want more, so many more. _Fuck._ "

Sherlock growled and grabbed her thighs, pushing her legs up so they were bracing her belly. He got close to her pussy and began licking her hole around his baby's head. He kissed her folds and groaned when he felt the baby move.

"Oh it's coming, Sherlock!" Her voice was high and breathy. Then, she grabbed a fistfull of the sheets and various clothes beneath her and pushed. She felt the baby squirm around in her hole as she bore down on it.

"It's moving. God, it feels so good." The baby tried to stretch against her walls as she continued to force it out of her.

Sherlock was still licking and kissing her hole as the baby began to crown. He pulled his face back a little so he could watch Joan work on birthing her second child. "You're such a good mother. That's it, push that baby out. It feels good being stuffed full of my children, doesn't it?"

She moaned and nodded, then she was pushing again. 

Soon the baby was crowning, but it kept sliding back inside her with every push. Feeling the baby pushing out only to be sucked back in made Joan moan even louder.

"It won't get out, Sherlock. Help," she pleaded helplessly.

Sherlock pushed a finger inside of her on one side of the baby's head, then he took his other hand and stuck another finger on the other side of it's head. Another contraction hit Joan and she pushed with it. Sherlock hooked his fingers around the baby's head and pulled, but it wasn't enough. While Joan was distracted by the contraction, he put the rest of his fingers in one by one alongside the fingers that were already inside her so that the only fingers that weren't inside her were his thumbs. He cupped the baby's head with his hands and pulled. The baby finally began to move. 

Joan pushed again when the next contraction hit, and the head started crowning. Sherlock's hands added to the width of the baby's head. 

"Sherlock, that feels so good," she moaned. His hands and the baby's head stretched her so wide, and her moan turned into something close to a hoarse scream as her contraction peaked and the head shoved out even further.

Sherlock gave one final tug as Joan pushed, and the head and body slid out of her, followed by the fluid from Joan's womb.

Joan lay there shaking as Sherlock checked his watch, then inspected and cleaned the baby. It pinked up fast, obviously healthy. It cried loud as Sherlock finished cleaning it. He lifted up the baby's leg and smiled.

He rubbed Joan's thigh as she came down from her high and said, "It's a girl. This is Quinn."

Joan sighed happily as Sherlock reached over to the onesies and put the new baby in the pink one that had "Quinneth Olivian Holmes" stitched into it's patch.

Joan looked at her new baby girl and chuckled at the fact that she was bigger than her brother, which Sherlock said he believed would become and Alpha. "Hey, maybe _she'll_ grow up to be an Alpha." They both laughed as Sherlock placed the baby on Joan's chest. The baby's mouth began opening and closing, clearly wanting to be fed.

Joan brought the baby to her breast and guided it's mouth to her nipple. The baby latched on immediately, pulling a moan from it's mother. Sherlock watched as Joan fed her child for the first time. His first reaction wasn't sexual, though it was very sexy to see her doing such a thing. But, instead, he thought about how fantastic of a mother she's going to be. He couldn't wait to raise their children with her. 

The baby's noisy eating slowed until she was asleep. Sherlock took her to lay beside her brother in the crib across the room after he wrapped her up in a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Two down, two to go," Joan breathed tiredly. "I think I want to stand up and walk around a bit. The pressure isn't coming very fast this time. They might need some encouragement."

Sherlock helped Joan stand up and held the other hand that wasn't hanging on to the safety rails on the walls of the room. 

Joan took a step, Sherlock took a step, then Joan breathed deeply. They kept this cycle going until eventually the contractions started again. The volume of her pained moans increased as the contractions got worse, just like with the last two babies. She started panting when they reached their peaks, letting go of Sherlock's hand to grab on to the rail with both hands as she swayed her hips back and forth trying to relieve the pressure. 

When a more painful contraction gripped her middle, she got down into a squatting position and groaned deeply while she hung on to the rail. Her thighs were spread wide on either side of her belly. The size of her stomach had gone down slightly. Omegas had the ability to go back to the figure they had before they were pregnant almost instantly after every birth, but she was still very large with one child in her womb and another entering her birth canal.

Finally, the pleasurable part of birth kicked in, and she moaned as she felt the baby slide through her. Sherlock squatted down behind her and felt around inside her hole. The head of the baby was pushing against his fingers, so he pulled out and grabbed a towel, a clamp, and the scissors from the bed and set them aside. 

"When you feel the urge, push," he told her. He knew he didn't really need to tell her that, but he felt there was nothing else he could do.

Joan's low humming turned into a loud moan as she pushed with the next contraction. Sherlock put his palm to her hole and he felt the baby's head pressing out against him.

"It's right there, Joan. You're doing great," he encouraged.

It only took a few pushes before the head was completely out. This time, the body didn't follow so soon. Sherlock rubbed his palms along Joan's spine as she rested. Then she gasped, and Sherlock's hands went back between her legs expecting to feel the baby slide into his arms, but it didn't. He looked at the baby and saw it's mouth opening and closing. It was trying to breathe.

"It's moving like the other one did, Sherlock. Oh fuck."

"You need to push, it's trying to take a breath."

"What?! Oh god, I'm killing my baby. It can't breathe oh god..." Joan pushed without a contraction and felt like she was on the verge of tears as she panicked.

"No no." Sherlock rubbed her back again. "Don't push unless you have a contraction. It'll be alright as long as you calm down and focus. When the next contraction comes, push hard, okay?"

Joan nodded and let out a long, frustrated sigh. 

The contraction hit, and she immediately bore down. Sherlock held the baby's head, ready to catch. Joan moaned as the shoulders stretched her. She began to feel the pleasure again as it slid slowly out of her. Gravity helped, and soon the baby landed safely in Sherlock's arms. He quickly cut the chord and cleaned it off. 

Joan turned around and inspected the baby herself. 

"So it's a boy, then," she stated. They already had their girl, so it had to be a boy.

"Yes. What do you want to name this one?"

She looked at him for a little and finally said, "Benjamin. That's definitely Benjamin."

Sherlock smiled and grabbed the onesie with the correct name and slipped it on him, then bundled him up in a blanket and placed him in the other crib on the other side of the room.

Even though Joan was still kind of shaken from the last birth, she realized she could walk on her own now. She slowly stood up, grabbing the rail for support. She walked herself carefully to the bed and sat down in the middle with her legs spread. 

"One more," she breathed happily. She loved being pregnant, but she needed a break from all the pains pregnancy comes with. She couldn't wait to be her old self again.

Joan was exhausted to put it mildly. Sherlock propped her legs up with pillows, stacking them under her knees to keep them bent and out of the way for her. He cleaned the supplies and situated himself at the end of the bed again, and waited. 

As he sat there, he got to appreciate how amazing Joan looked. She was covered in sweat, her own lubrication, and amniotic fluid. Her chest was rising and falling slowly as she focused on bringing their next and final child into the world. Her hair was messy and all over the place. Her hands were rubbing circles over her belly as the contractions started up again. She looked damn beautiful. If she wasn't laboring, he would bend her over and fuck her until she passed out from pleasure overload.

Joan hummed and inhaled deeply. "Last one, Sherlock. Then we'll officially be parents of four. I won't be pregnant anymore." The thought made her a little sad. Even though she was going to go back to her old body, she knew the stretch marks she'd gotten during pregnancy would still be there. She wondered if Sherlock would notice. _What will he think the next time he sees me naked?_

Sensing the slight distress in her scent, Sherlock put a hand on one of her knees. "What are you thinking about? What's wrong?"

Joan looked down at her stomach. She didn't have a lot of time to explain it to him because she could feel the pressure of the last baby on her cervix, close to entering her birth canal. 

"I just... Will you still love me when this is over? I'm not going to look the exact same as I used to. I know Omegas are built to give birth over and over without very many things changing about them, but there are some little things here and there that are different. I don't want you to make love to me later out of pity or because you feel like you have to, even though you don't want to because you don't like how I look."

Sherlock stared, almost angry at how she could think such things about herself. "Joan, you clearly don't understand why I'm with you in the first place. I chose to bond with you because of who you are, not for what you look like. The fact that you're so beautiful physically is just a plus. You're intelligent, caring, funny, and you're the only person who's actually seen me for the real me instead of the heartless asshole most people seem to think I am. I love you because you are simply my other half. That sounds cheesy, and I'm not usually one for cliche expressions, but it's true. I can't completely figure you out, and that's why I love you. You're the unsolvable puzzle I've been looking for my whole life. No matter what you look like, I'll always love you, Joan."

By the end of his speech, Joan was in tears. Happy tears. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always love you too, Sherlock."

That moment they had together gave her more strength and she focused on the baby.

She panted as she began to feel it enter her birth canal. "Oh fuck, Sherlock. Here it comes."

The urge to push overwhelmed her and she finally gave in. The baby made it's way slowly through her, getting close to seeing the world for the first time. "Come on, baby. Get out," she breathed from exhaustion. 

She rubbed her belly some more, and her nails dug into herself as another contraction struck her. "It's so big. Holy fuck." She let out long breaths between pushes before bearing down again and again. 

Eventually, the head was at her entrance. "It's there, Joan," Sherlock whispered. "It's right there. Don't stop."

"I know, I can feel it. It's so good. I can't wait to do this again. I want to shove your babies out of my pussy for the rest of my life," she moaned, and she meant it. She would get pregnant right after this if biology let her, but it wasn't that simple. Her body would skip her next heat, so she'd have to wait an extra month. She had a feeling it would be worth the wait though.

The baby began to crown and she groaned deep in her throat. "Oh god... Do you like watching me birth your babies for you, Sherlock?"

"Fuck yes," he moaned. He was staring hungrily at her hole, watching it as it stretched around his child's head.

She began rocking her hips up and down into the mattress. She could feel the baby grinding inside her. "Mmmm yeah, Sherlock. Fuck yeah."

Her movements sped up and another contraction gripped her middle. She clawed at her stomach as she continued to move her hips. She moaned like a whore, and Sherlock had a hard time concentrating on the baby as he watched her.

"Yes. Oh fuck yes, Sherlock. It's coming now. Oh FUCK!"

With one final shove, she orgasmed and sent the baby sliding out of her cunt. 

Sherlock shook himself and picked the baby up off the mattress and began cleaning it. It cried loudly and he smiled down at the last child of their litter. "It's nice to meet you, Hugo," he said, his eyes full of tears.

He cut the chord and handed him to his mother. Joan brought him to her breast and began feeding him.

"Now the afterbirth and we can clean up and be done with this," Joan said.

Sherlock nodded, staring down at their child.

Suddenly, the two children who hadn't been fed in the cribs across the room began crying out. Joan looked at the cribs and then to Sherlock. "We're going to have to come up with some kind of system for that." They both laughed.

Sherlock looked into Joan's eyes. He loved the way they wrinkled up when she giggled. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Joan."

"I love you too."

They were looking at each other lovingly when they heard their bedroom door shut and the sound of Mrs. Hudson's giggling as she left the flat. 

"Was she there the whole time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a bow and accidentally falls off stage and hits an audience member in the head so hard with my foot that they end up in a coma for years and I take them flowers every Sunday while they're in the hospital until eventually the doctor tells that person's family that they're not going to come out of their coma so it's best that they just take that person off of the machines and let nature take it's course and after a few hours that person dies and I feel so guilty that I write a suicide note and leave it on my desk in my bedroom on my way out and I walk to the highest building in my city and I get ready to jump off it but then some guy spots and me calls the police and they're like "don't do it" and I'm like "I basically murdered someone so stfu" but like during my speech someone grabs me from behind and they take me to a place with therapists and other people who want to die and I have to talk about my feelings and I'm there for like half a year until they finally think I'm ready to go so I leave to rebuild my life and I reconnect with my mom and help her with her garden every day after working at my new job and things are going swell and a few years pass and I meet the love of my life and we get married and have kids and then more years pass by and I grow old with the love of my life and I'm on my death bed holding my son's hand and I'm like "son I am dying" and he's like "yea" and I'm like "see ya" and I do a somersault into my grave and everyone cries the end hope you enjoyed goodbye*


End file.
